Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of The Music Book. It aired on June 16, 2013. Plot : Read the episode script here. The Dixie Singers enter the Half Moon auditorium in the Austen Conservatory and reminisce about everything they've missed over their summer. Most of the students head off to their dorm rooms but Devin Donahue and Ellie Grace linger. They discuss the famed music book and Nationals. Ian Scott is seen to be rooming with Connor Towers and Neal Harper, something Ian is unhappy about. He's unimpressed with Connor's womanizing ways. Ian, Connor, and Neal discuss Ian's lack of friends. The twins, Gabrielle and Trista Morgan, move into their dorms for the year, right across the hall from each other. Gabrielle somehow scored a room all to herself. Trista's roomie is Jessica Lark, a fellow Dixie Singer. Jessica asks Trista for vocal training, and Trista agrees. The Dixie Singers head back to the Half Moon to watch auditions. The glee club instructors, Mr. Dominguez and Ms. Handel, join them. The first auditionee is Miles Englewood, someone who seems to alarm Ellie. He auditions with the song "Back to December" and impresses everyone but Ellie. The next auditionee is Paige Newton. She sings "Drops of Jupiter" acapella. This time, the entire glee club enjoys her performance, but after Mr. Dominguez comments that they seem to already have found their new club members, Ellie runs out. Ellie literally runs into Gideon Romani, her boyfriend, outside of the Austen Conservatory. He asks what's wrong. Ellie explains that Miles (her toxic ex-boyfriend from her hometown) is at C.C. Calhoun Academy and he just auditioned for the Dixie Singers. Ellie and Gideon go to Calhoun Coffee, passing Devin, Sarah-Leigh Kohl, Drew Fleming, and Faith Brewer. Devin and Sarah-Leigh discuss their summers. (Devin was at his maternal grandparents' house in England, and Sarah-Leigh taught a junior ballet class and danced in the summer production of The Sleeping Beauty.) Miles enters the coffee shop and makes a beeline for Ellie. He then sings "I Want You Back" for her. After the song, Gideon and Ellie confront Miles. Miles is rude to Gideon, and Ellie throws her iced tea in Miles's face. Devin walks Sarah-Leigh back to Webster Hall. She chatters about dance, but in his head, Devin fantasizes singing "Jump Then Fall" and imagines asking her out. Gabrielle heads into the stables to visit her horse, Berry. Winston Davies enters, and he and Gabrielle exchange words. The confrontation ends with Gabrielle storming out. Winston wins the argument, to his pleasure. Mr. Dominguez and Ms. Handel put up the list of Dixie Singers. The eleven returning students will remain in glee club. Miles and Paige are also welcomed. The first practice of the school year is scheduled for that afternoon. Devin and Ellie (with a solo from Paige) lead the Dixie Singers on "The Climb." Songs Trivia *Devin was originally going to sing Fearless by Taylor Swift. *The Dixie Singers were originally going to sing Some Nights by fun. as the episode's closing number.